His Story
by wise-imagination
Summary: [Discontinued for a while until I get back my ideas] It was a blue rose, beautiful but it was cursed, with the darkest passion, of a tainted sin.
1. Blue Rose

Disclaimer: I do not own Blood+. I do own it in my dreams where I can have Hagi for myself. -

**Important: **I used my sister's account to post my other two stories (sara1893). But, from now on, I will use my own account.

Author's note: Please excuse me for my poor grammar and spelling. Let me know if you discovered any grammatical or spelling errors. I'm trying hard to improve my English for my own good.

**His Story**

**-Blue Rose-**

Information: Do you know that the word _history _is from 'His Story'?

London, 1942.

It was a cold and dark night, and that is all I can tell. Although I had an overlarge winter coat with me, it didn't help much. I was still freezing cold.

By the way…

You must be wondering who I am.

My name is Hagi Van Louis but people around me called me Hagi. I was born to a well known family of Van Louis. Both of my parents were respected person in this small town, Riveralley. I loved to travel since I was still a brat. I went to Italy, China, Japan and Malaya (now known as Malaysia).

But, it was a long time ago. Both of my parents were dead, nothing was left for me except some of their money and a letter from my father. He told me something that I could not understand until now. I'm searching for the answer behind those words written in blue ink.

_Hagi,_

_I'm sorry. I could not tell you, it is too dangerous. She knew about you, son. She wants you. Please, I begged you. Run and hide anywhere that you think is safe enough._

_May God bless you, my son. _

_It was a blue rose,_

_Beautiful but it was cursed,_

_With the darkest passion,_

_Of a tainted sin. _

_-Alegra Van Louis- _

_Love,_

_Simon Van Louis_

At least, I knew that someone is hunting me right now.

To be continued…

So, how was it? Nice?

Oh, before I forget, I wanted to thank you for all your awesome reviews and comments especially for my other two stories, The Promise and The Journal.

Thank you sooo much!

Anyway, please review for this one too!


	2. The Van Louis's Blood

Disclaimer: I do not own Blood+. I do own it in my dreams where I can have Hagi for myself.

Author's note: Please excuse me for my poor grammar and spelling. Let me know if you discovered any grammatical or spelling errors. I'm trying hard to improve my English for my own good.

**His Story**

**-The Van Louis's Blood-**

The Castle, 1941.

The silent footsteps echoed through the dark hallways. It continues for a several minutes until it stopped right infront of a room with solid oak doors. A thunder's light flashed and revealed a young maiden's face.

She cursed under her breath.

Why must it be cold and raining tonight?

She stood infront of the oak doors, thinking whether she should turn on the doorknob or standing at the hallway in cold and shivering, alone.

"Saya, please enter" Solomon's gentle voice called her from the room.

After a few curses, she slowly entered the room. It was a big room painted in light pink. The furniture was simple yet elegant. But, it is not her concern for now. She quickly walked towards Solomon who was standing beside a bed.

"Solomon, how is she?" she asked softly but her eyes were set on her twin sister, Diva, who lying on the bed, unmoving.

"She's fine, I think. There is nothing much that the witches can do. One of them even said she was as good as dead" he said angrily when he remembered what Cyla had said that morning.

"Don't worry, I will punish her"

"Saya, do you know what does it means?" he asked with a low voice as if afraid that someone is eavesdropping their conversation.

"It means only one thing, Solomon. I'm afraid it is time" she answered it while caressing her sister's left cheek.

"She's dying, Saya. If we waste the time any longe-" he stopped suddenly, feeling guilty when he saw Saya's tears.

"I know. It's my fault, Solomon. She sacrificed everything for me. I'm her older sister but I didn't act like one. Tell me, Solomon, with full of honesty, am I a good sister? A good queen?" she asked and held her sister's hand tightly.

"Of course you are, my Queen. Who am I to judge you. I am truly sorry, my Queen" he bowed to her with respect. After a long paused, he continued.

"But, is there any way to save her?"

Saya stared at the window. Rain is falling heavily outside the castle with the loud thunder sound. It seems like it will never end.

"There is only one way, Solomon. However, I have to hunt him down for the blood of the last Van Louis. It is not an easy job' with that, she left the room in a flash.

-----

Please review.

You know, I will update faster if there are more reviews.

-Evil laughs-


	3. Let's the Hunt Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Blood+. I do own it in my dreams where I can have Hagi for myself.

Author's note: Please excuse me for my poor grammar and spelling. Let me know if you discovered any grammatical or spelling errors. I'm trying hard to improve my English for my own good.

**His Story**

**-Let's the Hunt Begins-**

Forbidden Forest, 1943

"He's here, my Queen. Juewn spotted him just now, hiding behind a tree" her personal guard, Erl, whispered to her.

Saya quickly nodded.

"Tell Juewn to follow him closely. We must not fail" she said firmly. Erl bowed to her and in a speed of lightning flash, he dissapeared.

"At last, I found you, Van Louis" she muttered under her breath.

-----

She was close enough to get him. However, luck was in his side today. He successfully distracted one of her guards and ran away hurriedly before they spotted him. He prayed to the God the Almighty to save him from the hands of the vampires. At least, for today.

A faint sound of running footsteps reached his ears. He stopped, and the sound of the footsteps too, went silent. Maybe it was one of his silly imaginations but it was not true. He felt it deep inside his bones and the hairs behind his neck stood up. He noticed the temperature around him decreased greatly by the power of the other. He started shivering of the coldness and fear.

"A coward, aren't you?" a feminine mocked him.

He didn't have enough guts to answer her.

"I didn't expect the last Van Louis is a coward since your great-grandfather was a very famous man himself, in battlefield. His face was priceless when he saw I killed his cousin for my sister. You know, my sister was very weak. She needs Van Louis's blood to live on as I depend on the blood of the Joann's" she said and walked towards him.

He flinched when a cold finger touched his left cheek but he set his eyes firmly on the ground. She chuckled softly.

"A very handsome one, I see. But, I am not surprised. All the Van Louis's men or women are rather attractive. I live long enough to observe that. Do you want me to tell you the other characteristics of a Van Louis?" she asked with a faked innocent voice. Yet, he still kept his mouth shut.

She was fade up, indeed. This young man better speak up or she will have to kill him right now in the middle of nowhere.

"One, they are very arrogant, like you. Their so called pride are as high as the sky itself. Always think they are the best out of the best. Next goes to their bravery although I failed to see it in you. I think you are pretty dull and-" she ceased when she heard a sigh from him.

"What!" she yelled.

"I thought vampires were scary as many people told me. Unfortunately, they did not told me that they were also very talkative" he said, amused to notice her face was tinted red in anger.

"I'm not talkative! I'm just friendly-" she was cut off by him.

"Doesn't look like one to me" he said lazily.

"What was that!" she screamed and hit his head with a stick.

"Fine, what you want from me, anyway" he asked and rubbed the spot where she had hit him.

"Easy, your blood" she said.

With that, Hagi went paled.

-----

Haha, I think this chapter is quite funny!

Don't you think so?

Please review and I will write more!


	4. Sho Joann

Disclaimer: I do not own Blood+.

A/N: Please excuse me for my poor spelling and grammar. I'm really bad in English T-T and I'm losing my writing skills for a moment.

**His Story**

**-Sho Joann-**

Forbidden Forest, 1943

"I'm not going with you!" he refused and began to take a few steps back.

"You will! Think about my sister!" Saya yelled back at him and pulled his hand.

"NO! I'm not going!" he cried and grimaced when she tightened her grip on his hand.

"Van Louis, let's make things easier. For our own sakes!" her patient is wearing thin. 'God, why must he be so selfish right now. My sister is dying, waiting for me to drag this idiot Van Louis home!' she thought to herself and suddenly, an idea strikes her.

Hagi stopped struggling when he noticed her mumbling something under her breath but her grip on his hand never loosen. He caught a few weird words but he couldn't make up the meaning behind it.

"…Blue rose, the darkest desire and passion, light of eternity-"

A chant!

It was too late, though. His head started to spin and his body felt so heavy. But before he fell into his own world of darkness, he saw a triumph smirk tugged at the corner of her lips.

Oh, tricky woman, wait till I get my hands on you!

-----

The Castle, 1943

A young man figure, about 17 years old, stood quietly behind the big oak doors. He was very tall, his skin was pale as the moonlight and his shoulder length black, shiny hairs were let loose. Despite his good looking face, he had a very dark aura around him as if trying to warn people not to get to close to him but failed miserably when three maids giggling madly and blown kisses towards him as they passed him by.

He wondered has he started to lose his touch lately?

"You have been enjoying yourself, I see" his thought was interrupted with Solomon's soft voice.

He quickly throws his coldest glare at Solomon.

"Your mother is doing fine, Sho. You don't have to worry" Solomon's eyes softened when he saw a tear trickled down Sho's cheek.

"I left her too long, Solomon. Just because we had a small quarrel over-" he stopped and quickly turned his head when he heard a soft thud.

"Urgh, he was too -pant- heavy -pant-!" she complained, over and over again before she heard an amused chuckle.

Solomon ran towards her and helped her with the heavy load. His suspicious eyes took a glanced at the fainted man's face. A Van Louis, at last.

Saya felt a familiar presence behind her. No, not Solomon. Someone else she knew a long time ago. If she is not mistaken, it was Felton Joann! What he's doing here!

"Are you happy to see me after a hundred years, Saya?" Sho threw her his infamous smirk. Wait, it is not Felton. Who is this man?

She gasped.

It was none other but Sho Joann.

-+-+-+-+-+-

Ok guys, I know I told you something about stop writing His Story in 'Memories Behind Us'. But after a long long thought, I decided that I cannot give up. It's just not me. So, I'm gonna continue this story!

Please review!


End file.
